The Sun, the Moon and the Stars
by A i E r A
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are princes, Sakura and Tomoyo are princesses, all from different kingdoms... ecxept something or someone pulls them apart from each other...what or who is this force and can they defeat it? please r&r!! THNX!!


Hey everyone! I just wanna say that this is only my 2nd fic and that I'm not exactly the best writer in the world, so don't blame me for the suckiness of the story.other than that. enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. If I did all the CCS stories at fanfiction would be part of the show or a movie or something! DUH! Neways I don't own it but I wish I did!! ^__^  
  
NOTE: this is a CCS story but they don't have powers.yeah I know that sucks but I may be able to include their powers in it somehow. ~. ^ it all depends on you guys and if you like the story or not!  
  
( ) = me thinking  
  
The Sun, The Moon, and The Stars  
  
Chapter 1 - The Intro  
  
"Sakura! Catch!" shouted a young amber-eyed boy's voice.  
  
Sakura looked up quickly to see a giant blue ball flying towards her at top speed. She ran up and caught it with a big grin on her face.  
  
"I thought I told you that I was taking a break under my tree, Syaoran!" She yelled across the meadow, which was currently her backyard, along with a lake, a small pond, a couple of orchards, and a giant (and I mean GIANT!) meadow.  
  
You see Sakura is a princess. Princess of the Stars, to be exact. She is part of the Family of the Stars, a group of royals that govern the kingdom of Sanstarr. Sakura is the youngest member of her family and is also the heir to the throne. Sanstarr has two neighbouring kingdoms, one run by the family of the Sun, while the other is run by the families of the Moon.  
  
The family of the Sun governs the kingdom of Lisune. The two families of the Moon, The Full Moon family and the Blue Moon family, govern the kingdom, Moonsong, which was named after all the beautiful songs that were written by the family of the Full Moon.  
  
"Yeah, I know but we were getting really bored! You know you're the life of the party when it comes to being in this boring castle!" shouted Syaoran back at the emerald-eyed girl, who was standing under a cherry blossom tree holding the giant ball.  
  
Syaoran is also of a royal family. He lives in Lisune and is the youngest member, (just like Sakura.~.^ *hint*hint*), as well as heir to the throne, of the family of the Sun. He often goes to Sanstarr to play with his best friend Sakura, or else she comes to him in Lisune.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Sakura said as she was running like the wind towards Syaoran. She got there to find that Eriol and Tomoyo were with Syaoran as well. "Hey! When'd you get here?. O well, who cares! You're here now and that's all that matters!"  
  
"That's right!" Eriol said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yep!" agreed Tomoyo, also with a grin.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo came from Moonsong, where they are both part of the families of the Moon. Eriol belongs to the Blue Moon family, while Tomoyo belongs to the Full Moon family. Because only the members of the families of the Moon can govern and rule over Moonsong, Eriol and Tomoyo are betrothed to be wed when they are both 19. But since they are such good friends, they don't really have a problem with their parents', or rather, their country's, wishes.  
  
"So what'd you wanna do." Sakura was cut off by someone yelling and as she waited to hear another yell, Syaoran's mother came walking up to the quartet of friends as fast as she could.  
  
She was followed closely by Sakura's father, the King of the Stars, who was also walking as fast as he possibly could, trying not to trip over his robes. Both of their parents had angry looks on their faces as they raced towards their children.  
  
"Come Syaoran, we are going home to Lisune now! Say good-bye to everyone!" the Queen of the Sun told her son harshly (no pun intended *Sun - son*.yeah.).  
  
Syaoran heaved a great sigh and said in a sad voice, "Good-bye Eriol. Good- bye Tomoyo." He looked at Sakura and said, in the saddest possible way, "Good-bye Sakura." Then he hung his head low and walked away with his mother urging him (actually. pushing him.) to go faster.  
  
"Daddy, why did Syaoran have to leave so quickly?" Sakura asked as she watched the members of the Sun walk away. She turned to look at her father with concerned eyes after Syaoran and his mother walked out of sight.  
  
"Not now Sakura. Maybe we'll talk later." He said in a panicky voice with a hint of anger in it. He had a feeling that someone or something was watching them. "Come on you three, let's go inside." He then turned and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo and told them, "I think it might be best if you go home with your parents when we get back." They then all walked back up to the Castle of the Stars, home of the family of the Stars and the center of the country of Sanstarr.  
  
Once they got back to the castle, Eriol and Tomoyo's parents were already waiting for them at the door. They all had worried looks on their faces, as if they had a feeling that something bad was just around the corner.  
  
They quickly said they're good-byes, but only after speaking with Sakura's father in private for a few minutes. They took Eriol and Tomoyo and left without even letting their children say good-bye to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I need to talk to you." the king told his daughter. He added while looking at the kingdom's councilmen, who were in the room at the moment, ". alone." All the councilmen bowed and stepped away into another room. All except one.  
  
This councilman was dressed in blue and silver robes like all the others. His name is Shonue and Sakura, ever since she learned how to walk, never trusted him.  
  
Shonue walked up to the king and whispered in his ear, "Don't forget what I told you, highness." With that, he walked into the same room where all the councilmen were. The King of the Stars pondered about that statement for a while when he realized that he was supposed to be talking to Sakura.  
  
"Come here Sakura, and sit down beside me." He walked over to a golden bench that was stationed against a huge wall in the Great Hall of the castle, and sat down.  
  
Sakura jumped when she heard her name. Ever since Shonue left the Great Hall, Sakura had been watching the door he had gone through. She felt something evil 'leaking' through it and that something bad was definitely on its way. She sat down beside her father.  
  
"Sakura, it hurts me to tell you this but it has to come out. I am sorry to inform you that Syaoran will not be coming over tomorrow like you had hoped." Sakura's father said solemnly to his daughter.  
  
"Is that all daddy? That's okay! He can come the day after!" a relieved Sakura told her father and began to stand up.  
  
"No, Sakura. You do not understand what I am telling you. You did not let me finish." He bowed his head so as not to show his face to his daughter. ".the prince will never be able to come here again."  
  
Sakura still didn't seem to get it. She told her father, "That's still okay daddy! We can just go over." but she got interrupted by a sigh from her father. ".Isn't that true daddy?? Can't we go over there and see Syaoran in Lisune?? Can't we daddy?? D-daddy?." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She was finally getting what her father was saying to her.  
  
".Sakura.I-I.forbid you to see Syaoran ever again!!" His head stayed down but he kept a firm voice. He could not look up and see the horrified expression that was on Sakura's face at that very moment.  
  
She got up from the bench very stiffly. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her hands were clenched as tight as she could get them. Her face was streaked with tears as she began to walk away slowly. "I am going for a walk father. Do not expect me home soon." she whispered to her father who still had his head down. Sakura then ran out of the Great Hall and the castle altogether.  
  
When the King of the Stars raised his head again, you could see that he had been crying. He got up from the bench and looked toward the castle doors. He answered Sakura back with, "I understand. I will not wait for you." He almost said it to himself, not only because there was no one else there but also because he was trying to convince himself not to worry about his only daughter. His cherry blossom, Sakura.  
  
Sakura kept running until she could run no more. She had been crying ever since she ran out of the castle. When she stopped running she realized that she had led herself to her tree in the castle meadow. She slumped down against the trunk of the tree and began to sob harshly.  
  
It was almost dusk when she stopped crying. She realized what time it was and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I have to get home!" She began to leave when she heard a sound coming from the tree. She quickly turned towards the sound and looked around for what may have caused it.  
  
When she looked up, she found that a little boy had climbed the tree and was sitting there, on a branch, sobbing quietly to himself in his sleep.  
  
'I guess I was so upset that I didn't even hear him! I should probably wake him up so he doesn't freeze out here.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
She began to climb the tree so she could wake the boy up but when she got close enough to see the boy's face, she screamed with delight and confusion. There on that branch was none other than.  
  
"Syaoran!! What are you doing here?!?" She screamed in an excited voice. She began shaking him as lightly as possible so as not to rouse him suddenly but gently.  
  
The boy opened his amber eyes and asked, "Wha? Wh-where am I? Huh? Sakura? Wha?!? Sakura?!? What are you doing in my bedroom?!?" Syaoran now half- awake looked around at his surroundings and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! This isn't my bedroom!!" Now, being half scared out of his wits and half confused about everything, Syaoran remembered why he was in a tree with crusted tears on his cheeks.  
  
"Uh.Syaoran? Are you okay?" asked a worried Sakura. "You seem a little 'distant'."  
  
"Oh! I'm fine now! When my mom told me, I was so devastated. I had to come see you and tell you about it." When he saw the confused look on Sakura's face, he said, "Sakura. my mom told me that.that I was never to see you again."  
  
Sakura gasped and told Syaoran that her father told her the same. "But why do you think they don't want us to see each other? Has something happened to them??" Sakura automatically thought about Shonue and the 'evil' she felt around him.  
  
"I don't know Sakura.all I do know is that I don't want to go back there." Syaoran winced at the thought of going back. "My mother will probably take me as far away from you as possible." He sighed, trying to think of how they were supposed to get out of this one. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and touched something metal. (I know what u LOTR fans are thinking but its not the ring of power.sadly.)  
  
"Well we have to do something. we can't stay here for the rest of our lives Syaoran. They'll catch us eventually." Sakura told her chestnut-haired friend.  
  
"We can try can't we?? I mean I know they'll start looking for us and this would probably be the first place where they would look." Syaoran looked at the Cherry Blossom tree in which they were sitting. ".but we should spend as much time together as possible right? I mean if we're not allowed to see each other for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Well yeah I guess so."  
  
"And in that time I plan to give you a little present." Syaoran smirked when he saw Sakura's face brighten up with a wide smile. "Here.I meant to give it to you for your birthday but. well. under the circumstances." He handed her a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a pedal on the chain. ".It's supposed to be a cherry blossom pedal. I made it specially for you, Cherry Blossom" He looked at her with a scarlet face just as she jumped on him and gave him an enormous elephant-hug. She almost knocked them both out of the tree! Syaoran's face was getting redder by the second!  
  
"Oh Syaoran!! It's so beautiful! Thank you sooooo much!!." Then she looked down at her lap, then at the beautiful necklace again, then back up to Syaoran's now pinkish-red face. She then added sadly, "But, I have nothing to give to you!."  
  
"That's all right, I don't need any-." He got cut off by a cry of joy that came from Sakura.  
  
"Wait!! I know what I can give you!!" Her hands went up to her hair and gracefully clipped off a silver barrette. It was shaped like a soaring heart. She handed it to Syaoran and said, "My favourite clip. I want you to have it so that if we do get separated, you will always be able to remember me by it." They looked at each other longingly for a moment then realized they were still in the tree. They quickly, yet quietly, got down from the tree. Syaoran first so he could help Sakura down.  
  
But they weren't quiet enough.  
  
They suddenly heard someone yell, "There they are!!" then "Syaoran!!" and "Sakura!!". It seemed to them that their parents had found them. They looked at each other and, sadly, both of them nodded to each other in the dark. They would never see each other again.  
  
Their parents came and dragged them away from each other. Then, cursing words to their children and themselves, the King of the Stars and the Queen of the Sun pulled their children away to their kingdoms, never to see each other again.  
  
Or will they???  
  
(*whistles the Twilight Zone theme*) soooo how'd u like it?? Please r&r and tell me if its good enough to go on with cuz if I dont get any reviews I wont continue it. THANKS!!  
  
...........\\\\\/////............  
  
.............(o o)...............  
  
---oOO---(_)---oOO--  
  
{.: Evening * Star :.}  
  
------------------------ --  
  
..........|__| |__|............  
  
............| |... | |..............  
  
.........ooO Ooo............ 


End file.
